Happy Birthday Emilee Harmondy!
by CanadianturnedAmerican
Summary: This is a little one-shot I am dedicating to my best might also give insight into the Oc's past... or not.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! The only real reason I am updating is because the cowriter's Birthday was 3/21/14 . Happy Birthday Emil! Oh and on another note Don't kill me Emil!

**Happy Birthday Emilee Harmondy!**

Emilee sat down in the lunchroom with her book the second in the Harry Potter series,before she could start reading a voice interrupted."Hey,shortstuff how's it going?" Emilee looked up to see her tormentor and once time friend,Ryan. Emilee sighed and put down the book waiting for Ryan to walk away.

"Ryan how many times have I told you not to call me short!?" Ryan only sneered, grabbed her book and started to rip pages out of it.

"C'mon shortie its only a joke." Emilee had been going through this torment for years,she knew she was short for her age,everybody knew but Ryan always had to make jokes about her stood up and threw the ruined book into the garbage and was trying to hold back her tears as she ran to the girl's had never cried in front of anybody and wouldn't start now,when she reached the restroom she ran into a stall and began to sob quietly.

"Excuse me,but may I ask why you're sobbing friend?" Emilee just sniffled and held her breath,hoping the person outside wouldn't push the matter further.

"Wait a minute is that you Harmondy?Get out of there so I can see you."Emilee slowly unlocked the bathroom stall and crept out knew she looked horrible to the person standing before her and made a break for the tripped on her shoelaces and the girl caught her."Harmondy I know we've never talked before but I wanted to check on you and make sure you were alright."

Emilee stared at the girl,looking for any clue to who this girl other stared back before speaking,"My name's Alice Rosalind,nice to meet you for the first time friend." Friend,she had never really made many friends before besides Ryan."Friends then Alice and just call me Emilee."

"So, Emil is Ryan the reason you were sobbing?"Emilee couldn't help it she just started to tell this girl everything that had happened leading up to Alice finding her in the Emilee was done Alice had a murderous look on her face,"Don't worry about him anymore friend, if he says anything to you again they will never find his body okay?" Emilee could only nod because in the span of a minute Alice had gone from,worried to psycho killer back to worried. Emilee stood up and started to walk out the door to her third class when she heard Alice say "Oh and one last thing Happy Birthday Emilee Harmondy,make a wish."

_'I want to go to Hogwarts'_

AN:Okay so maybe I don't understand the meaning of the word **Short**,but I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review. Last item I can continue this with Ryan getting payback or just leave it here tell my in a review please,and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I think I promised Harmondy that I would finish this story and here I am. Enjoy!

The next day Alice was on a mission to punish Ryan for hurting left Ryan a note saying to meet him behind the school building at lunchtime because she had something amazing to show him. Ryan being a fool fell for trick.

Emilee was pissed off because her new "friend" hadn't talked to her that day. Now it was lunchtime and Alice had disappeared somewhere with Ryan. Emilee followed behind them to see what was going on.

Alice stood behind the building waiting for Ryan to show up. Ryan finally showed and sneered at Alice." So the little pet is here without her stupid little master. Interesting what'd you tell me to come here for pet?"

She growled at the asshole in front of her ."I want you to leave Emilee alone you rude bastard!"

" I don't think you can demand anything from me you weirdo!" Alice grinned maliciously and pulled out a pocket knife." Oh I think I can! Lets see... you made her cry, you were her friend then you became a complete and total douchebag! So please tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here and now?"

Ryan stared at the crazy girl in front of him." You can't kill me! I don't want to die! Please I have so much more left to live for!" Ryan opened his mouth to scream but found he couldn't make a single sound. When he attempted to run he fell flat on his face thinking Alice had done something to him. He mouthed some words that Alice translated as," Let me go you psycho! When you let me go I'm gonna call the cops! "

Emilee stated in horror at the scene unfolding before her. Alice was stalking towards Ryan with her knife in hand. Emilee knew she'd have to save Ryan but didn't want Alice to get into trouble. She was after all just misguided in her way of helping Emilee, right? Emilee made up her mind to save Ryan somehow.

Emilee waited until Alice was in her sight range and ran towards them."ALICE!" Alice stopped in her tracks and turned towards where the scream came from. Alice's face broke out into a grin and she dropped the knife before running to Emilee. Emilee pushed Alice away when she tried to hug her. " Alice what the heck were you doing?! You weren't going to kill Ryan were you?" Alice nodded, took Emilee's hand and led her to Ryan. " He made you cry on your birthday. He used to be your friend until he changed into a bully. Nobody is allowed to make you cry, not even me."

Emilee looked at her tormentor of two years and said the words that sealed his fate." Alice you have my permission to make him disappear but first make him suffer until he breaks." Alice smiled at Emilee and kissed her forehead. " I will do as you wish Emilee. So mote it be."

AN: Alright this will probably have 1 last chapter guys! I'm updating from my phone because my computer is too slow. Hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
